


Falling

by karlark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kanaya is human, Minor panic attack, Nightmare, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlark/pseuds/karlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> alright well. i wrote this a year ago and thought it'd be a good one for my first upload uvu

You were falling. Falling, falling, falling, falling, falling. Your descent is abruptly stopped by something _slimy_ grabbing your ankles and then grabbing your arms. You finally find the sense to _scream_ but the thing seems to read your mind. The slimy _thing_ slaps over your mouth and you shut your mouth with an audible snap. You barely notice the tears running down your cheeks, the slimy tentacle (tentacle? who said anything about a tentacle _oh god_ ) stroking your face as if to comfort you. You finally scream, let go of me please let go let go l- 

You thrash in your bed, still feeling the secure holds on your wrists and ankles. You throw your head to the side and feel it collide with something equally as hard. You jerk back and fall limply against the bed, hearing a familiar voice mutter an "ow!" Another familiar voice, a much smoother one, _why can't you tell who it is_ , begins speaking. "Rose, breathe. Take a deep breath." 

It stops, why did it stop, you _can't_ take a deep breath. They're holding you down, the horrorterrors their coming they're going to get all of you they're gonna- "Rose, please. Breathe. ROSE!" the smooth voice yells at you and something inside of you tells you that's bad. He never yells. It's never been raised like that, much less at you. So you attempt to slow your breathing, slowly opening your eyes. When did you close them? 

You stare up at the ceiling, struggling to breathe. The swirl of green, blue, red and purple should look a bit weird but to you it looks... familiar. It reminds you of the people you can now call your family. But suddenly the swirls darken, turning black and slimy and SHIT you can't breathe again. You shut your eyes. The first voice, the one that had only spoken up when you had hit it, finally says something. "Rose, please take a deep breath. Nothing in here can hurt you. It's over. Do you want me to get Kanaya?" Kanaya. You immediately think of warmth and love and... and you nod slowly. The pressure is off of your wrists and a hand, an actual human hand not a slimy fucking tentacle, gently brushes away your bangs, which are sticking to your forehead with sweat. 

"You're not gonna kick me or punch me or anything if I let go, right?" The smooth voice asks softly. You shake your head, opening your eyes again. You make sure to stare at anything but the ceiling, and your gaze locks on Dave. He meets your eyes, and you're so thankful. So thankful for him. You finally connect his face to the smooth voice and sit up slowly. Pushing away the blankets wrapped around your legs, you swing your feet over the edge. You attempt a smile. It probably looks like a grimace. 

Dave moves over to sit next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and rubbing your arm. You rest your head on his shoulder and he leans over to rest his head on yours. The door opens again, revealing John—the second voice— and Kanaya. She looks frantic, but relaxes a bit when she sees the position you're in. Dave slowly pulls away from you, pressing a kiss to your temple as he stands up. 

"Thank you." You murmur hoarsely as he starts to leave. He turns around and smiles, actually smiles, before turning around and dragging John out with him. Dave shuts the door behind them, and Kanaya sits down beside you. She takes the position Dave was in previously, rubbing your arms. You start tearing up again, turning and wrapping your arms around Kanaya. The troll turned human immediately hugs you back, pulling you into her lap. She runs her fingers through your hair. "Let it out, Rose. Tell me all of it." 

And through your sobbing, you do. You tell her about falling through darkness and being caught by the tentacles. You explain the slimy feeling, the tentacle stroking your cheek and the horrorterror whispering to you in its ancient language. You tell her about waking up and feeling trapped, being held down by Dave and John. You realize they might have been the reason you were being held in the dream. You're still thankful they were there. By the time you finish telling Kanaya, you're exhausted and your tears have stopped. You go limp against her with a tired sigh.

Kanaya presses a kiss to your head and sighs. "Oh Rose. It will be alright. We are all here for you." You nod slowly, shutting your eyes. You faintly feel Kanaya settle you on the bed. "Sleep, Rose. We will be here in the morning." 

You smile sleepily, murmuring a soft "goodnight." You turn over, snuggle into the pillow and drift into nothingness.


End file.
